User blog:DemonicsFire/Season 3 of hurt/heal. Weapons
you know what time it is! this time its.... weapons! i will also put who owns them in. eg WEAPON ( OWNER ) just note, some of the weapons don't have "names" yet. if there names come up in the show ill add them in i got the weapons names from here http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/Weapons like last time, the rules are: * each day you can hurt, heal, double hurt, heal two different weapons, hurt two different weapons or hurt the same weapon two times. no double healing of the same weapon * only one post per day (by the wiki clock). * the weapons start at 20 hp and the max hp they can have is 50 * if you want to change your vote you can but not within the hr after the "day change (so 0:00:00-1:00:00). it makes it easier for me and my epic helpers (really guys, thanks for all the help) to count up the votes if I have missed any, be sure to post about them, ill prob add them in for the first 2 weeks or so ones again I can't say how much help everyone that helping is. they make my life a lot easier by cheeking I have done the right adding up of scores (and if you have seen season 2.. you know i do get it wrong.....a lot... lol) so, lets get it started! Crescent Rose (Ruby Rose) ~ 18 Myrtenaster (Weiss Schnee) ~ 13 Gambol Shroud (Blake Belladonna) ~ 21 Ember Celica (Yang Xiao Long) ~ 8 Crocea Mors (Jaune Arc) ~ 20 Magnhild (Nora Valkyrie) ~ 21 Miló and Akoúo̱ (Pyrrha Nikos) ~ 22 StormFlower (Lie Ren) ~ 31 Cardin's Mace (Cardin Winchester) ~ 19 Russel's Daggers (Russel Thrush) ~ 18 Sky's Halberd (Sky Lark) ~ 5 Penny's Swords (Penny Polendina) ~ 24 Ironwood's Revolver (James Ironwood) ~ 19 Coco's Handbag (Coco Adel) ~ 22 Fox's Tonfa (Fox Alistair) ~ 20 Yatsuhashi's Sword (Yatsuhashi Daichi) ~ 20 Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang (Sun Wukong) ~ 19 Scarlet's Flintlock Pistol (Scarlet David) ~ 20 Sage's Sword (Sage Ayana) ~ 21 Neptune's Gun (Neptune Vasilias) ~ 21 Arslan's Dagger (Arslan Altan) ~ 20 Reese's Hover board (Reese Chloris) ~ 23 Nadir's Gun (Nadir Shiko) ~ 16 Roy's Saws (Roy Stallion) ~ 19 May's Rifle (May Zedong) ~ 18 Nebula's Crossbow (Nebula Violette) ~ 22 Dew's Spear (Dew Gayl) ~ 20 Gwen's Knives (Gwen Darcy) ~ 22 Octavia's Dagger (Octavia Ember) ~ 20 Flynt's Trumpet (Flynt Coal) ~ 24 Neon's Nunchucks (Neon Katt) ~ 20 Ozpin's Cane (Ozpin) ~ 30 Glynda's Crop (Glynda Goodwitch) ~ 23 Port's Blunderbuss (Peter Port) ~ 16 Oobleck's Thermos (Bartholomew Oobleck) ~ 24 Winter's Sword (Winter Schnee) ~ 20 Raven's Sword (Raven Branwen) ~ 15 Amber's Staff (Amber) ~ 19 Junior's Bazooka (Junior Xiong) ~ 19 Melodic Cudgel (Roman Torchwick) ~ 22 Emerald's Revolvers (Emerald Sustrai) ~ 19 Mercury's Boots (Mercury Black) ~ 24 Neo's Umbrella (Neo) ~ 29 Lieutenant's Chainsaw (White Fang Lieutenant) ~ 18 Top 3: StormFlower (Lie Ren) ~ 31 Ozpin's Cane (Ozpin) ~ 30 Neo's Umbrella (Neo) ~ 29 Bottom 3: Ember Celica (Yang Xiao Long) ~ 8 Sky's Halberd (Sky Lark) ~ 5 RUSTED: Velvet's Camera (Velvet Scarlatina) ~ rusted 8/30/16 by HazelQuill7445 Wilt and Blush (Adam Taurus) ~ rusted 8/31/16 by MiniDaggers Nolan's Cattle Prod (Nolan Porfirio) ~ rusted 8/31/16 by HazelQuill7445 Brawnz's Claws (Brawnz Ni) ~ rusted 9/2/16 by Lord Jaric Cinders Bow (Cinder Fall) ~ rusted 9/8/16 by MiniDaggers Dove's Sword (Dove Bronzewing) ~ rusted 9/8/16 by MiniDaggers DJ's Tommy Gun (Jr's club DJ) ~ risted 9/11/16 by Lord Jaric Bolin's Staff (Bolin Hori) ~ rusted 9/12/16 by 73.Anon.52 Qrow's Scythe (Qrow Branwen) ~ rusted 9/13/16 by Surana Miltia's Claws rusted 9/14/16 Lord Jaric Melanie's Heels rusted 9/14/16 TheGoldenGolem Category:Blog posts